


In every single way

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise tells Adrian  some good news missing scene from after her telling him Adrian’s mother got into a home





	In every single way

“Annalise you didn’t have to do anything for me”Adrian told her 

“Your mom will be taken care of and I wanted to help you out there’s a huge difference”Annalise said to him 

“Tell Rosie thank you for me”Adrian said to his girlfriend 

“Oh I will when I see him”Annalise replies 

“My mom really liked that place I’m glad she’ll be able to go there after all”Adrian says 

“I’m so happy for you baby”Annalise pressed a kiss to his nose 

“You are a dream”Adrian said smoothly 

“A beautiful one aren’t I?”Annalise teased him 

“Breathtaking in every single way”Adrian comments


End file.
